I Believe
"I Believe" (믿어요, Mideoyo) is a song by TVXQ. Lyrics |-|Korean= Girl, let me prove that my love is real I’ll give all my love to you, Please Trust me 믿어요 첫눈에 반한다는 말을 믿어요 그대에겐 아니라고 말했지만 나를 경솔하게 바라볼까봐 감춰왔을 뿐이죠 사실 난 그대를 처음 봤던 그순간부터 온종일 그대 생각에 살았었죠 아침에 눈뜨고 잠들 때까지 한 생각뿐이었죠 l believe in you 그댈 바라보는 이 시선 가득 내가 갖고 있는 그댈 향한 마음 모두 담아 보내리 너무 쉽게 들키고 싶지 않은 내마음 알고 있나요 그대 나를 훌쩍 떠나버릴 것만 같은 두려움까지 그대 사랑은 가슴이 메일 듯한 설레임처럼 그렇게 숨막히는 그리움처럼 항상변함없는 시선을 줘요 언제나 지금처럼 조금만 내가 마음을 놓을 수 있을 만큼만 그대를 바라볼 수 있을 만큼만 나의 가까이에 머무른다면 한없이 기쁘겠죠 l believe in you 그댈 바라보는 이 시선 가득 내가 갖고 있는 그댈 향한 마음 모두 담아 보내리 너무 쉽게 들키고 싶지 않은 내마음 알고 있나요 그대 나를 훌쩍 떠나버릴 것만 같은 두려움까지 그대 이렇게 그대 곁에 있는 다면 결국엔 아무것도 모른다면 얼마나 내가 그댈 사랑했는지 l believe in you 그댈 바라보는 이 시선 가득 내가 갖고 있는 그댈 향한 마음 모두 담아 보내리 너무 쉽게 들키고 싶지 않은 내마음 알고 있나요 그대 나를 훌쩍 떠나버릴 것만 같은 두려움까지 l can’t let you go you are the only one in my life |-|Romanized= Girl, let me prove that my love is real I’ll give all my love to you, Please Trust me mideoyo cheotnune banhandaneun mareul mideoyo geudae-egen anirago malhaetjiman nareul gyeongsolhage barabolggabwa gamchwowasseul ppunijyo sasil nan geudaeneun cheoeum bwatdeon geusunganbuteo onjongil geudae saenggage sarasseotjyo achime nunddeugo jamdeul ddaekkaji han saenggakppunieotjyo I believe in you geudael baraboneun i siseon gadeuk naega gatgo itneun geudael hyanghan maeum modu dama bonaeri neomu swibge deulkigo sipji anheun nae maeum algo itnayo geudae nareul huljjeok ddeonabeoril geotman gateun duryeoumkkaji geudae sarangeun gaseumi maeil deuthan seolleimcheoreom geureohge sum makhineun geuriumcheoreom hangsang byeonhameobtneun siseoneul jwoyo eonjena jigeumcheoreom jogeumman naega maeumeul nohseul isseul mankeumman geudaereul barabol su isseul mankeumman naui gakkaie meomureundamyeon haneobsi gippeugetjyo I believe in you geudael baraboneun i siseon gadeuk naega gatgo itneun geudael hyanghan maeum modu dama bonaeri neomu swibge deulkigo sipji anheun nae maeum algo itnayo geudae nareul huljjeok ddeonabeoril geotman gateun duryeoumkkaji geudae ireohge geudae gyeote itneun damyeon gyeolgugen amugeotdo moreundamyeon eolmana naega geudael saranghaetneunji I believe in you geudael baraboneun i siseon gadeuk naega gatgo itneun geudael hyanghan maeum modu dama bonaeri neomu swibge deulkigo sipji anheun nae maeum algo itnayo geudae nareul huljjeok ddeonabeoril geotman gateun duryeoumkkaji I can’t let you go… You are the only one in my life |-|English= Girl, Let me prove that my love is real I’ll give all my love to you, Please Trust me I believe I believe that one can fall in love at first sight Though I told you that it wasn’t possible I only hid this thought from you because I was afraid That you would look at me as if I was careless and hasty To tell the truth, ever since I met you, I only lived with thoughts of you There was only one thing on my mind from when I woke up in the morning, until when I went to bed at night I believe in you I will send all my feelings for you through the the way I look at you Do you know how my heart feels? How I want to keep the feelings I have for you hidden? Even the fearful feelings for when you might leave me one day You Love is a nervous feeling that flutters your heart It is like a breathtaking loneliness Please keep looking at me with the same eyes, always and forever like this If only you could stay close enough to me so that my heart can relax Just so that I could see you, I would be very happy I believe in you I will send all my feelings for you through the the way I look at you Do you know how my heart feels? How I want to keep the feelings I have for you hidden? Even the fearful feelings for when you might leave me one day You If I could stay by your side like this If, in the end, it is that I don’t know anything about how much I love you I believe in you I will send all my feelings for you through the the way I look at you Do you know how my heart feels? How I want to keep the feelings I have for you hidden? Even the fearful feelings for when you might leave me one day I can’t let you go You are the only one in my life